Seeing Through Shadows
by The Curt Cat
Summary: A horrible series of events has caught both of them, and now they will just have to survive until help arrives. NaruSasu/KyuuSasu Graphic rape scenes. You've been warned. Somewhat of a torture fic. Don't like, then do not read. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**So.. First story. (: I do hope you enjoy it as much as I will. Please, I know you will see some spelling errors and grammatical mess-ups, but please try and go easy on poor, old me. I do try my best. Anyways, on with chapter one!**

**This story contains graphic sexual scenes. You have been warned, so no complaints, please! (:**

* * *

><p>The small team passed through the trees, wind whipping all four of them as the coming storm announced its presence. Kakashi turned and looked at his three students. They all seemed exhausted, even Sasuke, who still held a stern, emotionless face. The slight droop of his eyelids gave him away. The Uchiha noticed the older man's staring, giving a curious look at his sensei. Kakashi smiled and looked forward again.<p>

"We're going to need to get some rest here soon. Start looking for a cave, and keep your eyes open for enemy ninja."

"Right," the three said in unison, beginning to look for a cave or some other sort of shelter. Naruto, seeing something that may have qualified, began to sway towards Sasuke, eyes focussed on something past the Uchiha. Sasuke noticed the blond's closeness when he felt him brush his arm, shoving him away the next second.

"Get off me, Dobe," he muttered as the boy stumbled over the tree branches.

"What the hell, Sasuke? I wasn't even touching you!"

"Yea you were, idiot. Now shut up. You'll alert any ninja nearby," the Uchiha muttered to him in annoyance. Sakura sighed as she heard the two squabble. Kakashi did as she did, stopping suddenly and grabbing the two boy's collars and holding them a bit off the tree branch they were standing on. Sasuke coughed and glared at the man, eyes red and blazing in the moonlight. Naruto glared at Sasuke, completely ignoring Kakashi.

"If you two don't start getting along, I'll send you out to get firewood," his voice grew dangerous. "Together." The two boys humphed and turned in opposite directions. Sakura ran a hand through her hair. Even if she found Sasuke quite attractive, he could really be immature sometimes. Kakashi set the boys back down and turned to where Naruto had spotted.

"Good job, Naruto," the man praised the blond, who smirked at his rival tauntingly. The four leapt down to the cave's entrance. After searching it and making sure it was safe and unoccupied. After settling in and claiming their spots for the night, Kakashi turned toward his two male students. A glint was in his eyes and the young ninja tensed.

"A fire would be nice. Since you two seem to have calmed down, how about you both go get some wood for a fire?"

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei, why can't Sakura and I go instead!" Naruto whined, making Sakura glare heatedly.

"You'd probably just get lost while staring at me, idiot," she glowered and scrunched her nose. Sasuke was silent as he got to his feet and headed out of the cave. His blond teammate gave a heavy sigh and followed him, head down and feet dragging.

"Don't attract any unneeded attention, you two. We don't want to fight anyone we don't have to," their sensei advised as they vanished into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-teme, why do <em>I<em> have to hold the wood!" Naruto ordered as he trudged behind the Uchiha, arms filled to his chin with sticks and branches.

"Because I'm the one having to find everything. You're as blind as a bat out here in this darkness," the pale boy snapped, sharingan eyes blazing dimly. Naruto gave an unamused look.

"Pfft. As if. You said those damn eyes of yours could see in the dark, yet we've been looking for that cave for years! Is the great Sasuke Uchiha lost?" the blond sang, a large grin spreading across his face. Sasuke felt his face heat up and he silently thanked God it was too dark to see his flushed face.

"Sh-Shut up, baka!" he ordered and turned on his heel, slapping the pile of wood out of Naruto's arms. The blond didn't move. He stood there, hunched over with narrowed eyes.

"Really, Sasuke? Now we have to rely on those _all-seeing eyes_ of yours. Might as well blindfold each other and walk a tightrope," the tan ninja muttered and started patting the grass in search of the dropped wood. Sasuke flinched and clenched his fists, sharingan blazing brighter for a moment.

"Left. Go a little bit left," he ordered Naruto, who gave him a small emotionless look before listening to his directions. Indeed, there were a few sticks to his left, and to his right, and under him. Sasuke pointed out each and every one of them, finally standing up straight as Naruto grabbed the last piece of firewood. The blond gave him a lopsided smile.

"Maybe you _can_ make use of those eyes, ne Teme?"

"Shut up, Naruto. We need to find the cave. Kakashi will start to wonder where we are of we don't get back soon...," he trailed off, feeling uneasy suddenly. Naruto blinked at his friend's stiff posture.

"Sasuke? What is it? What are you-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke snarled and covered his teammate's mouth. Naruto blinked and, with a jump, finally noticed the chakra signals around them. The Uchiha in front of him let out a small grunt as a kunai zipped past him, a small, thin cut appearing on his cheek. He reached up to touch it and looked over the wet blood on his hand. The boy searched the darkness around them, freezing and narrowing his eyes.

"What, Sasuke? What's wrong? What do you see?" the blond whispered, heart beating loud in his chest.

"They found us... A lot of them..," the Uchiha muttered, moving as another kunai sliced his shoulder.

"Well, well! An Uchiha child. Take a good look, boys. That kid has some of the rarest eyes out there," a gruff voice laughed and made the two genin growl.

"Come out, you cowards!" Naruto yelled, seeing his teammate throw him a death glare. The blond boy blinked and cocked his eyebrow.

"Their chakra is huge, and there are about thirty of them..," the black-haired boy explained and looked forward as a figure grew closer. More appeared around them, forcing the two boys to back into each other as they closed in.

"He does have pretty eyes," a female's voice giggled, receiving a few grunts of agreement. Sasuke snorted, gripping his weapon tighter in his hand. Naruto dropped the firewood and formed a jutsu.

"You may think they outnumber us, Sasuke," he laughed as multiple clones appeared in a large cloud of smoke. "Even so, remember I have my shadow clones," the boy snickered and ran at the men with Sasuke.

The rogues were easy to deal with, and in a matter of minutes Sasuke and Naruto were landing the last blows to their opponents. Sasuke was taking on the leader, so it seemed, and Naruto was finishing off the last of the smaller enemies. The large man, Sasuke's opponent, suddenly sidestepped and grabbed a fistful of the Uchiha's black hair. He threw him back into a couple of trees, breaking trough two before finally crashing into the third trunk and crumpling to the ground. His chakra was drained from fighting a few times that day and his back pulsed furiously. Naruto turned and saw his teammate helpless, running over immediately. The rogue laughed and ran at the black-haired child, gasping as a fist drove into the side of his face. Naruto threw the man back with a well aimed punch, kneeling next to his exhausted teammate.

"Sasuke! Are you-"

"Shut... up... I'm fine," he snapped curtly and got to his feet. His leg trembled lightly under his weight and he glared at the remaining ninja. "Come on, Naruto... We need to take these guys out.."

"Sasuke, you're in no shape-" the blond boy was cut off as kunai flew past them, making him freeze in place and gape as a rogue flew strait at him. Sasuke gasped and threw himself in front of his teammate. The ninja chuckled and tackled the Uchiha, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him up against a tree. The black-haired boy gasped and winced painfully. Naruto blinked his eyes and noticed their situation, suddenly shaking with fury at the sight of his teammate being hurt in such a state.

"Sasuke! Let him go!" The blond screamed, red chakra engulfing his frame as he charged the rogue. The man choked as a clawed hand jabbed through his chest, blood splattering everywhere and covering Sasuke's already shaking body. The boy watched with wide eyes, oblivious to the fresh crimson fluid dripping down his face, as Naruto tore the rogues to shreds, lapping up the blood on his hands afterwards. The blond turned to him after the last ninja fell limp onto the forest floor, red eyes digging into Sasuke like a hot knife. The Uchiha took a small step back. For once in his short lifetime, Naruto actually _terrified_ him. All the blood, his red eyes, that low growl rippling past his red lips. All of it sent chills up his spine and caused a lump to form in his throat. The pale, lean boy swallowed hard as his teammate approached, fangs bared.

"N-Naruto?...," the words made the blond stop in his tracks and clutch his stomach, red aura evaporating into the cold air around them. Sasuke trembled with relief as the dark presence left the area. The tan child scratched his head at his friend's stance.

"You alright, Sasuke? You don't look so good," he asked and jogged to him, looking over his bruises and cuts. "I blacked out, so I guess I missed whatever happened here, didn't I?" he laughed and turned, quickly growing serious at the gruesome sight. Sasuke dropped his head and shook. So he didn't remember anything. How strange. Maybe it was some strange jutsu, like his curse mark. Naruto's loud voice brought the Uchiha back to reality.

"Well, now that the cave is clear we should rest. I'll look over your wounds, too," Naruto said and walked into the dark mouth of the cavern, followed slowly by his teammate. How could Naruto possess such power without anyone knowing or mentioning it? Jealousy and wonder boiled in his brain as thoughts passed trough his head. The boy almost fell as he bumped into Naruto's back, making the blond turn and give him a confused look.

"You don't look too good, Sasuke. You're acting... scared."

"I'm not sca-ared," the Uchiha snarled curtly and realized with embarrassment that his voice was still shaky. Naruto frowned sadly. He turned fully toward his friend, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, tell me what happened out there, Sasuke... I don't like seeing you like this. It makes me nervous..," the blond trailed off, flushing slightly at how strait-forward he was being. Sasuke gulped silently and shrugged the ninja's hand off of him.

"You shouldn't pay so much attention to me," the Uchiha explained and slid down the wall of the cave to sit against it. He couldn't ignore his exhaustion any longer and a soft sigh escaped him as he felt Naruto sit down next to him. Their shoulders pressed together as the blond scooted closer experimentally. It was a cold night, maybe the extra body-heat wouldn't be too bad. The black-eyed boy turned his gaze onto the abandoned pile of firewood by the mouth of the cave, mentally slapping himself for forgetting he could use fire jutsus.

"Naruto, go get the firewood. I'll light it for us," he mumbled quietly, shivering as a small breeze passed through the cave. Naruto nodded and gathered up the sticks, dropping them a foot or two in front of the Uchiha, then plopping down next to him. He smiled at his friend, happy he knew fire jutsu. Sasuke made a few seals and breathed out lightly, a small flame shooting out and engulfing the cold wood. The pale boy sighed contently as the heat hit his face and chest. Another breeze flowed through the cave. That storm was getting closer. Soon it'd be pouring. The strange, red chakra that had taken over his teammate still lingered in his mind, making him chew his lower lip in thought. It had changed the dobe completely. He had seemed almost bloodthirsty. He jumped as a hand rested on his shoulder, turning to see his teammate's dopey grin.

"Hey, you should rest. I'll keep watch," he explained, patting Sasuke's back. "You look a little shaken anyways... You could probably use some rest."

"Don't worry over me..," the Uchiha growled and shrugged the blond off. Naruto sighed and looked back at the fire.

"Sleep, Sasuke. Stop acting indestructible. I can see right through it." Sasuke froze at the words, sharingan flashing a second at the sudden surge of emotion flowing through him. The next second he snorted angrily and lied down, curling up a bit on the cold stone. The fire was really a lifesaver. Naruto listened to his friend's breathing even itself out, sighing slightly and watching as a few raindrops stained the dirt outside.

_"Looks like I scared him, didn't I?"_ Kyuubi chuckled from his cage, voice reverberating in Naruto's head. The blond jerked in realization.

_'When I thought I blacked out..'_

_"I took over. You should be thanking me for leaving that shaky pile of flesh alone. You know how good he's always smelled... I could hardly control myself."_

_'You perverted demon... If you laid a hand on him I'd kill you. I'd kill myself if I had to,'_ Naruto yelled inwardly. The fox laughed and pressed himself against the seal restraining him.

_"I've seen your dreams, kit. You want him just as badly,"_ the fox flashed a mental image in front of the boy. Naruto narrowed his blue eyes angrily as a blush covered his face. _"He's defenseless, too. Such a pity you have morals.. You could finally have that 'bonding' time with him you've always wanted."_

_'I'd never hurt him for such sick desires..,'_ Naruto finally said after a few quiet moments, feeling the demon pace in his cage anxiously. The fox could sense his wavering will and he chuckled deeply.

_"You're getting hard, kit. Did you know that?"_ Naruto flushed and unconsciously covered his crotch, grinding his teeth angrily. At this rate, the demon would certainly win. He felt Kyuubi press more on his cage's bars, beginning to enter his mind. Naruto clutched his head and let out a small cry, conscious wearing before submitting to the fox.

Sasuke opened his eyes as he heard Naruto scream, rising and turning toward his blond friend. The boy sat in front of the cave's entrance, head in his hands.

"Naruto? What's your problem?..," he grunted in annoyance. The boy raised his head, but didn't turn to meet his heated gaze. The Uchiha growled and got to his feet as he approached the boy. "Naruto, are you-"

"Shut up," the boy screamed in a deep voice, spinning around as he grasped the front of Sasuke's shirt. The black haired boy gasped and wrapped his hands around his friend's wrist. The blond stared at him with red eyes, laughing a bit as he caressed the boy's cheek tauntingly. Sasuke's lips quivered as the boy's aura changed into pure malice, legs shaking under his suddenly immense wait.

"Such a gorgeous boy... I'm going to enjoy taking you, Uchiha," Kyuubi spoke in his demented voice. He threw the boy onto the floor and he leaned over him, breathing onto the boy's pale neck. He laughed and nibbled his skin gently, licking and sucking as he moved upwards to the Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened in realization and he began to struggle wildly, kicking his legs and throwing his fists blindly. The blond roared furiously and snatched up Sasuke's thin wrists, pinning them above his head as he drew his blue shirt up to the boy's chin. The pale ninja flushed as he watched Naruto look over his chest and lick his lips.

"Aw, cutie, you're cold?" the demon chuckled as he flicked one perk nipple, watching Sasuke choke and blush deeper.

"N-Naruto! Stop! Don't!" Sasuke cried as the boy took his nipple into his mouth, nipping him gently after swirling his tongue around the pink stub. The black-haired boy tossed his head back and moaned quietly, unable to hold his pleasurable grunts in.

"Naruto? You still think I am he?" the demon laughed. "No. Definitely not. My name is Kyuubi." The words hit Sasuke hard. That name, it was so familiar. Before the Uchiha could focus more on that thought, he tensed and whimpered as the demon kneed in-between his thighs. Sasuke began thrashing again when he felt the demon mess with the rim of his shorts.

"Stop! Fucking get off!" he screamed furiously, being silenced by a strong slap to the side of his face.

"Already screaming? Well, I'll soon give you a reason to be screaming," Kyuubi chuckled, showing the boy his long claws before he slashed the boy's shorts to pieces. Sasuke winced and locked his knees together, feeling his clothes slide off his thighs and onto the cold floor. Kyuubi hummed deep in his throat, smiling greedily as he licked his lips once more.

"Well now, Uchiha, it seems you're a bit excited," he laughed as he grasped the boy's exposed member, bringing a sharp squeal from the ninja below. "Maybe I should help you with that," the demon said huskily in Sasuke's ear, beginning to rub him slowly. The black-eyed child bit his bottom lip, whimpering and moaning helplessly. He was angry. How could he be enjoying this? This beast was molesting him, and he was _enjoying_ it. He let his mouth hang open as he felt Kyuubi mess with the small slit at the tip of his member, sending mind blowing pleasure up his backbone.

"Ah... St-stop... Stop.."

"Why? You seem to be enjoying this greatly," the blond replied, dragging his finger through the child's pre-cum. Sasuke tossed his head uselessly, legs shaking horribly. He had never felt this before, and he knew he wouldn't last very long if Kyuubi didn't stop soon.

"I-I... N-n-no!-" the boy stuttered, "AH!" he yelled as the demon grasped his balls tightly, stopping his climax roughly.

"Not so fast, Sasuke-chan. No worries, though, you'll cum soon enough," the fox laughed and flipped the smaller boy onto his stomach. He quickly grasped the remaining pieces of the ninja's clothing and tore them off, leaving Sasuke shivering and bare below him. The Uchiha tried freeing his hands, too scared to think straight. He gasped and screamed in embarrassment as the demon forced a finger into him, wiggling it in an exploring manner.

"God, you're tight. How does someone as hot as you still have his virginity?" Kyuubi moaned excitedly, squeezing a second finger into the writhing boy.

"A-ah! Don't! It... It-"

"Feels good. I know, Sasuke-chan. Just wait. I'll give you something really tasty soon," the tan boy chuckled as he thrusted his fingers in and out of Sasuke's clenched hole. The child cried out once again and tried moving his hips out from under his friend's body. He pressed his cheek on the cold floor and opened his mouth in a silent scream as a third finger tore into him. The demon's claws scraped and pressed against his inner walls, drawing small grunts from him. Kyuubi smirked and nibbled the boy's back with his sharp canines.

"Narut-to... Ky-... uubi... Oh..," the boy panted, blushing as he began to feel more pleasure then pain. The demon smiled darkly, thrusting the last finger into the boy and pounding him. Sasuke groaned painfully, feeling himself stretched more.

"What a dirty boy you are, Sasuke-chan... Moaning so loudly for me," the fox taunted and pulled his fingers out, finally letting go of Sasuke's wrists as he flipped him onto his back once again. The Uchiha's eyes widened as the tan ninja grabbed his thighs and pulled his legs apart wide.

"No! N-no please!" Sasuke pleaded, tears springing up into his eyes as the demon pressed into him. "GUH! Ahh! Naruto, stop!"

"Shut the fuck up. I'm not Naruto, but if that's what gets you off...," Kyuubi snickered and moaned hoarsely, gripping the Uchiha's hips tighter as he slowly thrusted into the child. Sasuke screamed loudly, clawing the floor as he was jerked back and forth rhythmically. His mouth hung open as small whimpers, along with saliva, slipped past his lips. Warm liquid was dripping down his ass and he guessed it was his blood.

"Ah! Sto-o-op! It hurts!"

"No. It feels great... You're so... fucking tight..." Sasuke whimpered at his words and flushed a deeper red. He felt so disgusting. So violated. How could he let this happen? He was so weak. The child bit his bottom lip as tears finally leaked out. Kyuubi grinned and licked them away, grasping the underside of Sasuke's thighs and pushing in at a different angle.

"Aw, Sasuke-chan... Don't cry... Let me," he aimed for the boy's prostate, "make it feel better."

"O-oh!" the Uchiha gasped as the demon nailed his sweet spot, making him shake wildly and arch his back off the cold floor. Kyuubi snickered and kept hitting him dead on, grabbing the boy's cock and pumping him in time with his thrusts. Sasuke raised a hand to his chest, clenching it tightly as he tried to stop himself from moaning.

"Oh god... Ah!..," he choked as he came into his teammate's hands, quivering and falling limp on the floor. He panted as he felt the other release in him, wincing in humiliation. Kyuubi collapsed onto his shivering form, sweating heavily and sucking on the Uchiha's neck.

"Told you it'd feel good... Such a dirty boy...," the demon laughed, slowly going still on the child's heaving chest. Sasuke sobbed quietly, head falling to the side. Exhaustion clouded his vision and slowed his mind down. His eyelids grew heavy, but before they fully closed, he spotted a shadow hovering over Kyuubi and his body. He opened his mouth to speak, passing out before he could ask who they were.

* * *

><p>Sasuke heard voices hovering around him, wincing as the pain in his ass became evident. The black-haired boy's head rolled as he moaned in agony. Memories flashed before him as his past events came back to him. Naruto had raped him. Or was it someone else in Naruto's body? It was too difficult an issue for his foggy mind to process, so he sighed heavily with exhaustion.<p>

"Who the hell are you!" he heard a familiar, high-pitched voice as a rough hand grabbed his chin and lifted his head up. "Leave him alone! Don't touch him you sick bastards!"

"Na-... Naruto?... Don't.. touch me...," he whimpered as the hand turned his head side to side in an inspecting way. A deep laugh sounded in front of him and he trembled noticeably, reminded of his attacker the night before. He tried to move his hands, but found them tightly restrained behind his back.

"I said leave him alone! What do you want with us! Disgusting perverts..," Naruto yelled once again, making Sasuke crack his tired eyes open. They were in a small room, surrounded by shadowed silhouettes of tall men. The Uchiha quivered as the man dropped his chin and rubbed his cheek, allowing his eyes to see his naked form when his chin fell back onto his chest. He saw his blond teammate across the room from him, sitting against the wall with his arms also tied behind him. The tan boy was thrashing against another man trying to grab his arm, spewing slurs and curses furiously.

"Look how good you're being for us," the man nearest Sasuke chuckled and swiftly pulled the boy up onto his feet and against his strong chest. The child looked up with scared eyes, shaking his head as panic filled him, along with burning pain between his legs.

"No! Stop it!" he pleaded, tears beginning to drain from the corners of his eyes. Naruto gasped at his sudden reaction. He'd never seen Sasuke act like this. Of course, he _was_ about to be...

Naruto clenched his fists furiously at the thought. The man standing before him finally got a good hold on his arm and dragged him up, throwing the blond boy over onto a large, musky smelling pillow sitting in the corner of the room. Sasuke was thrown along with him and the laughing men left the room without saying anything else to the boys. Sasuke shook horribly on the peach-colored pillow, sobbing quietly to himself as he curled his legs in against his chest. Naruto wiggled closer to his teammate, flushed a bit as his bare hip brushed Sasuke's leg.

"Sasuke... Don't worry!... I'll get us-"

"No! Shut up! Don't t-touch me!... Don't touch me... Kyuubi..," the Uchiha whimpered, exhausted and slightly delirious. Naruto froze at the words, blood running cold. Impossible. No way.

"Sasuke... I...," the blond choked out miserably. He didn't know how to respond to such a statement, though simple in itself it made such an impact. Salty tears formed in the corners of his blue eyes before falling down his cheeks slowly. That fucking fox had finally crossed the line. He had taken over for the hundredth time, and done an unspeakable act that Naruto would not even speak of in his mind. Not to himself. Not to anyone. Silence engulfed the two boys as Sasuke fell unconscious and the blond beside him slipped into a state of silent distress.

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura called as she leapt through the trees, sun hitting her soft skin ever so often as it peeked through the damp leaves overhead. The storm had grown terrible last night and her two teammates had not shown up after they had set out to gather some firewood. Kakashi searched ahead of her, sharingan exposed. Unlike his young student, he did not call out to the children. Much to Sakura's dismay, he had grown fairly silent since realizing Sasuke and Naruto were either lost or attacked. The pink-haired kunoichi sighed and once again cupped her hands around her mouth, imitating a megaphone of some sort, and called her friend's names. A flock of birds erupted from the leaves overhead and fluttered about chaotically momentarily before straightening themselves out and flying to a new tree, disturbed by the girl's cries. Before she could try again, Kakashi appeared before her and placed his own hand over her mouth.<p>

"Sakura, that's enough," he stated simply, words heavy with grief. The young girl nodded quickly and dropped her hands so that they hung by her sides, a small, sad grimace pulling at the corners of her lips. The jounin did not look at her, instead keeping his gaze locked on his feet. He shook his head after a while and headed off the continue searching, motioning the girl to follow.

"Kakashi-sensei?" the child whispered after a few heavy moments of silent grieving. The grey-haired man did not voice that he had heard her. Instead, he slightly tilted his head closer to her. "Do you think they're alright, sensei?... Do you think they're..," Sakura couldn't finish her question, throat tightening at the mere thought of her friend and crush dying.

"I don't know, Sakura... I hope for the best," Kakashi answered after what felt like days, though Sakura knew it could only have been a matter of minutes. The answer made her close her mouth and turn her gaze forward toward the oncoming trees. Hopefully, Sasuke and Naruto would be alright when, and if, they found them.

* * *

><p>Naruto flinched as the wooden door scraped across the floor, thrown open by a large man. The blond sat himself upright, arms still held uncomfortably behind his back. Sasuke lied motionless on his pillow, curled up as much as his awkward position would allow him to.<p>

"Seems you've gotten used to your new beds. I'm glad you-"

"Shut the fuck up! Where are we, and who are you! What do you want with us!" Naruto howled furiously, trying to get to his feet, but failing miserably. The tall brunette chuckled at his shaky attempts and walked toward him. He ran a calloused hand through the child's gold locks, fisting into them as the boy tried to get away.

"There isn't a reason to tell you where we all are.. As for what we want, I thought we'd made that clear?" the man whispered huskily, mustache brushing Naruto's earlobe as he spoke. A hand traced the muscles on his stomach and chest, making the boy squeeze his eyes shut and grit his teeth. Nausea attacked his senses, though he didn't know if it was a result of his disgust or fear for the man. "You'd bring in a lot of money, along with your little friend. Too bad you had to go and take him right before we finally caught you."

"I never did _anything_ to him! Don't you fucking lay your filthy hands on him or I'll-" A slap resounded around the room and Naruto let out a soft whimper as he tasted blood in his mouth. The man had lost the playful glint in his eyes and replaced it with anger.

"You will not speak so rudely to your owner, nor anyone else who is your owner," the man snarled and grasped the boy's chin, squeezing his cheeks together in an unsightly way. "Got it, blondie? That mouth of yours may be cute, but only for a little while. After the fun is over you keep it shut. As for my 'filthy hands'," the man threw Naruto away and snatched Sasuke's arm up, "I'll lay them on whoever I please. You don't make that choice here." He yelled and shoved Sasuke back into the peach pillow, drawing a strained groan from the boy. He shuffled slowly, dilated eyes cracking open and rolling with confusion.

"Aw. Poor baby, I woke him up," the brunette cooed and sat Sasuke up onto his shins, kissing his lips sloppily before forcing him back down and walked back a few feet. The black-haired child whimpered and scrunched his nose up. The man tasted like beer, and smelled like it too. The boy felt a surge of anger course through his veins and he activated his sharingan, glaring heatedly at the three men. They chuckled and the tallest whipped out a black cloth, quickly blindfolding Sasuke.

"Don't touch him! What the hell are you-"

"You saw those eyes of his, blondie. He could easily hurt us with a genjutsu. Anyways," the man laughed and spun the groaning Uchiha around a few times, "look how cute he is like this." The other men began laughing along, watching Sasuke fall face first back into the large cushion under him and whimper quietly to himself. Naruto growled and glared at them all.

"Sick bastards... Let us go!" he ordered, gasping as he was punched in the chest. The blond fell onto his back on the grimy floor, sputtering for air that had forcibly evacuated his lungs.

"Hush, now. You're beginning to irritate us badly," the brunette from before snickered as he leaned over the boy, flipping him onto his stomach and forcing the child's left cheek to smash against the floor. Naruto growled, freezing as a hand grabbed his hip.

"H-hey! Stop! What the-" Three fingers forced their ways past his lips, choking off his screams and curses as the man above's hand roamed hungrily over him. Sasuke let out a terrified shriek and his teammate tried to get a glimpse of what was happening to him. The pale boy was being held against the wall by his biceps, head tossing every which way in a panicked manner. The large men holding him turned to each other and smirked devilishly. They also forced a hand into the Uchiha's mouth, effectively silencing any pleas he might have spewed at them as they spread his legs slowly. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw more tears slip out from under his friend's blindfold, soaking through the thick cloth and dribbling down his red, flushed cheeks.

"Aw, the poor thing is crying before we even begin."

"What a shaky, little guy..." The black-haired boy's captors mumbled to one another, the smaller one to the right reaching out to cup Sasuke's face in his hand. The child tossed his head as best he could with the fingers still clogging his throat. Spit was beginning to drip down his chin.

"Calm down, cutie. No one is gonna' hurt you too much," he cooed and brushed some dirty tears away as they trailed closer to his hand. Sasuke quivered relentlessly, lips trembling around the unknown captor's hand as the fingers began to slide in and out. A small, choked sob emitted from him as he realized the man's taunting motion. Naruto widened his eyes once again as the men started groping his friend and his own body. The blond squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered as the rough hands pinched his ass painfully, spreading him the next minute. The child squealed angrily as a finger slid into him. The man laughed hoarsely.

"Ah, how nice. He's a virgin."

"Eh, really?" the other man asked and lifted Sasuke's legs up until his knees grew close to brushing the wall. "This one isn't, actually... In fact," the man roughly fingered the boy's still bleeding hole, "he's still wet. He just lost his. What a dirty boy," the red-haired man snickered to the gagged and blindfolded child, who sniffled and cough around the fingers holding his tongue down. The brunette holding Naruto sighed angrily as he threw Naruto back onto his cushion.

"That'll lower his price a bit... Damn, horny kids," he snarled and kicked the blond boy next to him. Naruto gasped and winced painfully, feeling the pillow next to him sink as Sasuke was dropped onto it. The three men left, slamming and locking the wooden door behind them. Naruto flipped over to face Sasuke, seeing the black cloth still tied around his eyes. The Uchiha was shaking visibly, chin shining with spit and tears.

"Sasuke... I know you might not understand all of this at one time, but you have to trust me," he began, flinching as the other boy grit his teeth and sobbed furiously.

"_Trust_ you! Y-you... He..," the boy's throat betrayed him and choked out his words. Naruto watched with grief-filled eyes.

"I know, Sasuke... I'm getting to that... I want you to know that Kyuubi," Sasuke tensed at the demon's name, sniffling loudly, "is a _completely_ different entity from me. He... We share a body, but that's _all_ we share.. Did Kakashi-sensei ever tell you what happened at wave country? After Haku almost killed you?" the blond whispered. His throat hurt from holding in his tears. He hadn't wanted to tell anyone about the fox, especially not the closest person to him at the time. At least, to him they still had a chance to be friends...

Sasuke curled into himself, letting out a soft whine. His tailbone and pelvis ached miserably, but he shook his head to answer his teammate's question. Naruto sighed a bit and sat up on his blue cushion, legs crossed.

"Well... You've heard about the demon fox that attacked our village thirteen years ago, right?... And you know that the fourth Hokage sealed the demon away inside a human child?" Silence overcame Sasuke, the dots connecting in his mind. Naruto housed that demon fox. He had a _demon_ inside of him. How had he never noticed? The seal on his stomach should have given it away the first time he'd seen it, but it hadn't. He'd just suspected it to be something else, perhaps an experiment of some sort. He'd been so blind.

"Y-y-you're a... You... Naruto?" the Uchiha whimpered quietly, flinching and shrinking into the cushion as he felt something brush his temple.

"It's just me. I'm getting that blindfold off of you," the blond said soothingly and leaned in again, taking the cloth between his teeth and pulling it down around his friend's neck. Sasuke quivered and rolled onto his other shoulder, trying to move his arms out of the ropes restraining them. Naruto stared sadly at his back, wondering if the boy even believed his explanation. He reminded himself to never let that fox have anything after this incident. The blond sighed deeply.

"I... I know you're still shaken and, probably, angry at me... but.. we need to get out of here. These men... I think they...," the boy trailed off, not wanting to say anything more. Sasuke let out a small sob, panic rising in his chest. He sat up with a stifled moan of pain and fought desperately with his restraints. Tears fell down his cheeks as he let out a scream of defeat and fell back onto his cushion. Naruto watched quietly. He'd never seen Sasuke so scared. It made him uneasy, and he wanted to reach out to his quivering friend. He wanted to comfort the Uchiha in any way he could.

"Sasuke, it'll be alright... Kakashi is bound to be looking for us, along with Sakura... Don't worry," Naruto whispered and smiled at his friend's back, seeing his trembling cease slightly. The Uchiha's sniffles died down after a while, until finally stopping all together. Naruto realized the boy had finally lost consciousness, and he decided to do the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Starting out a bit slow, but no worries! Things will be explained and start getting faster, later. I hope you enjoyed it... Heh, I tried my best. :(<strong>

**Review if you'd like! I'd very much appreciate your feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Liked the feedback I got. Very encouraging indeed. I will clear some things up in the coming chapters, so if any of you are extremely lost and or confused I asure you you'll see the ends meeting up sooner or later.**

**Strong sexual content.**

Sakura landed on the forest floor, pink hair matted against her smooth forehead and dripping water down the cravces of her face. Hours had passed and there hadn't been one sign her teammates were nearby, or alive for that matter. Her nerves were bouncing around crazily in the pit of her stomach and the young kunoichi silently placed a elegent hand over her middle, trying to soothe her own anxious reaction. The girl looked around herself in search of her sensei, but he was no where to be found. Another shiver crawled up her spine. He had been following her, hadn't he? Where could he have run off to. Certainly nothing bad had happened, she hoped worriedly and leaped up onto a higher branch.

"Sensei! Kakashi-sensei?" she called out, but the rain seemed to swallow her shouts. Sakura sighed and brushed some strands of hair out of her eyes, trying to see if she could sense her familiar's chakra. Nothing. Not a single thing. The girl flew further into the trees, wondering where her sensei had gone off to. The pink-haired kunoichi stopped in her tracks, suddenly sensing a presence through the thick sheets of rain. There were many. All around in front of her. The child gulped and shuddered slightly. Obviously, something was happening up ahead, though she wasn't quite sure she wanted to get involved. Sakura looked behind herself wearily, checking to see if anyone was there. Before she had time to turn back around, a kunai grazed her shoulder and stuck itself into the tree trunk beside her. The girl didn't have a moment to react before a hand clamped over her mouth powerfully, successfully muting her. The kunoichi struggled and kicked out violently, though her struggle wasn't enough. The man knocked her unconscious.

Naruto awoke to the opening of the wooden door a few feet from him, and he cracked his blue eyes open to see the brunette from before appear. He chuckled and shut the door behind him, dropping some things onto the floor beside him as he made his way over. Naruto grunted as he was yanked up, scrunching his nose as the man's breath washed over him. He was drunk, he supposed. The man licked his alcohol-drenched lips, pulling the blond closer to his face.

"I bet you taste so fucking good," he panted huskily, large hands groping the child. Naruto bit his bottom lip as fear gripped him. The man chuckled and kissed him sloppily, tongue lapping at the boy's lips. The child growled and pulled away, fighting the best he could against the man and ultimately waking Sasuke. The Uchiha moaned shakily and cracked his eyes open.

"Naruto?... Who...," he froze as the man's eyes locked with his, curling up and shaking. The brunette laughed and shoved him roughly.

"You have a woman's body," he bellowed angrily and made Sasuke quiver and blush slightly. "I'm fucking gay! How am I supposed to fuck a boy that looks so feminine?" Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered, curling into himself in embarrassment.

"Shut up and leave him alone! Get out of here!" Naruto ordered and kicked the man square in the jaw. The brunette fell back slightly, only to launch back at the blond and wrap his hands around his neck. Naruto coughed and wiggled under the hold uselessly. The black-haired boy beside them sat up, eyes wide with confusion. A part of him wanted to help his teammate, but another wanted to see him suffer. The Uchiha grit his teeth in frustration. He had tried his best to tell himself that Naruto wasn't his attacker, but Kyuubi instead. The pieces did fit together pretty well. Memories flashed before him and he blushed deeper, tears leaping into the corners of his eyes. He was so weak. Even if he tried to help Naruto, he'd probably end up as a bloody smear on the floor. Another hoarse cough reached his ears and brought him back to reality.

Naruto lied on his cushion, thrashing every few seconds. His face was pale, almost sickly looking. The man above him laughed deeply as he pressed down harder.

"I'll kill you! I'll _kill_ you for kicking me, little bitch-"

"Leave him alone!... Don't touch him...," Sasuke choked out, glaring shakily at the older man. He let go of the blond-haired boy below him and turned his attention onto the Uchiha. The boy flashed his sharingan, anger beginning to strengthen his will.

"What was that, fuck-toy?"

"Leave him alone!" he repeated angrily and pulled at his restraints, flinching as the man yanked his blindfold up over his eyes again. Sasuke shook his head crazily, feeling his member squeezed painfully.

"Ah! St-stop!"

"Shut up. I'll do what I want with this body of yours," the man snarled and pulled him harder, "even if it isn't as attractive as your friend's," he taunted with a small smirk. Sasuke gasped and tried getting away from the man, tears leaking from his eyes with the intense pain. He felt another rough yank and he tossed his head back, falling against the grimy wall as the man forced his legs apart. Naruto, having finally regained his composure, stood up shakily and ran at the brunette. He was easily knocked back onto the floor by the man, who finally let Sasuke's aching member go. The child let out a sharp breath of relief as he did so, head falling forward as he panted a bit. He heard scuffling and a few sharp curses from Naruto, though the black blindfold blocked his vision completely. A quick gasp escaped him as another pair of hands fell on his shoulders and pulled him forward.

"Someone needs to teach you your place," a gruff voice said in his ear, causing a shudder to rock through his body. "I'll gladly remind that cute ass of yours," he moaned and forced the boy into his lap as he bit his neck hungrily. Sasuke squeaked, paralyzed with fear. "Fuck you till you bleed."

"Don't! I-I don't-" the boy screamed, stopping as the man shoved his fingers passed his lips and muffled him once again. The child sobbed hysterically, feeling himself be lifted up and spread wider. The man's breath puffed out onto his shoulder and began to grow louder, showing his growing lust.

"You look so good like this, boy. Squatting over my dick like the good bitch you-"

"Get your filthy hands _off_ of him! Are you deaf?" Naruto screeched from his spot, anger flaring at the sight. "If you dare hurt him I'll rip your arms off!" The man sent him a silent glare, red, curly locks falling into his eyes. He smirked devilishly and slammed Sasuke down onto his leaking member. The Uchiha screamed painfully, gasping and choking out sobs as his legs trembled violently. He threw his head back and gaped, feeling blood escape him once again. The red-headed man groaned hoarsely, hand leaving the boy's mouth to grab his quivering hips.

"So," he bounced the boy and forced him to roll his hips, "good. ... God, you're so tight," he laughed in a deep voice, looking over the sniveling boy. Sasuke sobbed quietly, head down as if he was a shamed dog. Naruto fought to reach him desperately, chakra growing only to be sucked up by his restraints.

"Sasuke!" he screamed to his friend, watching him inhale as his hips were swiveled once again.

"So that's your name. Sasuke. What a pretty name," the boy's tormentor breathed out, bouncing the child a bit more. He eyed the young ninja's flaccid cock, frowning and gripping it lustfully. A desperate shriek escaped the boy at the touch, blindfold soaked with his tears.

"Come on, Sasuke. Get hard for me. I want to make you cum all over that pretty stomach of yours," the man snickered. The Uchiha trembled and shook his head uselessly, refusing to give into the man's sick desires. The red-head chuckled at his useless attempts to defy him, rubbing and flicking the child mercilessly. Sasuke gasped and trembled, rocking his hips into the sinful touches.

"That's a good boy, Sasuke."

"Sh-shut up!" the black-haired ninja snapped, but screamed as the man hit his sensitives angrily. Naruto screamed furiously at the sight of his friend in such pain. He growled in frustration as he was forced into his cushion, hips raise high. He flinched as he was spanked hard, squinting his eyes as tears burned them.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'll be gentle," the brunette whispered into his skin, licking him before sucking his fingers momentarily and sliding two into the blond. Naruto gasped and buried his head into his pillow, biting his lower lip till he tasted blood. Sasuke let out another sharp squeal as the red-head slammed him down faster, ultimately brushing his sweet spot during the process. The Uchiha's lower lip trembled as more sobs escaped him, feeling himself become harder at the man's touches. He groaned and shivered uselessly in his grasp, feeling the blindfold begin to fall at his rough bouncing. Naruto dug his fingernails into the ropes around his arms, feeling the man above him press against his own entrance. He looked up with worried eyes as he heard his friend let out another pained scream, seeing the Uchiha forced to his knees in front of him. The blindfold slid down to hang around his neck, exposing his red, puffy eyes to the blond. Naruto stared at him with saddened orbs, hurting for the boy. Sasuke flinched and whimpered the next moment, staring at something beyond his teammate. The red-head behind him laughed and held him still.

"See? Even big, brave blondie can't keep you safe, but don't worry," the man laughed and began fondling the Uchiha ruthlessly, "I can make you feel good."

"Stop! Fucking _stop_! Stop touching me!" the child screeched in reply, sobbing hysterically as his twitching cock was pumped. He grit his teeth furiously as he, only seconds later, released into the man's large hands. His essence dripped between the red-head's fingers and onto his groin, though the panting and trembling boy didn't see.

"Sa- AH! Oh _GOD_!" Naruto yelled after opening his mouth to tell Sasuke it would all be alright, feeling himself being torn apart by the brunette above. His teammate watched with dull eyes, knowing he was completely helpless in his position. He squeezed his eyes shut as he once again felt himself filled. Naruto gasped and screamed from his position on the floor, tears escaping his eyes as he was taken mercilessly. The brunette groaned in a deep voice, licking his lips unconsciously. Sasuke sniffled and looked over his blond friend, wincing as the red-head's essence filled him and trickled down the back of his thighs. He whimpered, cock aching for release once again. Though, he would not wish for it, knowing the beast behind him would be the one to make him. Naruto let out more cries as he writhed under his captor. The ropes around his limbs finally began to grow weak, slipping slightly and giving Naruto enough room to tear one arm free. He slammed it onto the ground and raised himself up, snarling and turning to his defiler with narrowed, scorching eyes. The brunette noticed his escaped appendage and eased off slightly, knowing the child had more fight in him than the other.

"You better get the fuck off of me before I snap your neck in two," the blond whispered dangerously, wishing he could unleash more fury out. The chakra restraints halted that easily. The brunette narrowed his eyes and smirked, plunging into the boy and drawing a sharp, pained hiss from the blond. He froze as he heard Sasuke cry out a foot away, turning to see the Uchiha shoved into the floor with a knife digging into his hip. Blood was dripping down the black-haired boy's left thigh and staining the floor beneath him.

"I'd keep those filthy comments to yourself. Unless you want pretty, little Sasuke here to get hurt more," his teammate's current tormentor chuckled and pressed the weapon deeper into the child's vulnerable flesh, making Sasuke wince and bight his tongue. Naruto, trembling with anger and undeniable pain, let out a small breath. How could they stoop so low as to use his friend in such a manner- to use the boy to get what they wanted? Of course, they had already defiled themselves thoroughly. The blond unconsciously slapped himself for forgetting their sick deeds. They had already gone far beyond using a hostage.

"Just... Just tell us what you fucking _want_... Are you just going to... fuck us like animals till you grow unamused?..," the blond seethed, confusion beginning to rise up into his head once again. It was forced out and replaced with agony as another thrust reached his senses, making him drop his head and whimper. It hurt so bad. Sasuke quivered furiously. Where had all his pride gone? His strength? His damn _will_? All this time they'd been in captivity, all he had managed to do was snivel and weep like a helpless child. Like he had been when Itachi murdered everyone and allowed him a meaningless life. The Uchiha grit his teeth in frustration. Not anymore would he act like this. He wasn't a mistreated puppy. He was a ninja, dammit, and it was about time he started acting like one. The pale child began wiggling his arms, ignoring his throbbing erection and focussing his attention on freeing at least one of his arms. The red-headed man looked down at him, a look of curiosity, and annoyance, filling his eyes.

"Ah, don't tell me you're going to start fighting back. I hate brats like that," the grumbled in an exasperated tone, slicing the Uchiha's hip and sending crimson dots to splatter over the floor. "I hope that taught you a lesson, boy."

"F-fuck off!... I'll... kill you!" the boy yelled, rolling over and raising one foot into the air. He aimed for the man's face and lashed out, heel connecting with his eye. His captor roared painfully, holding his soon-to-be black eye. Naruto squirmed in pain as he felt the brunette finish within him, marking his once clean body. He watched Sasuke with angry, yet tired, eyes. So he was finally regaining that damn confidence of his? It was about time. Although, he needed to stop him. The boy was likely to get himself killed if he didn't keep his cool. The ginger male rubbed his sore eye, glaring menacingly at the child under him.

"Kumaru, these brats need to be put in their god-damn place. This one's getting cocky," the red-head spoke to the other, who the genin now knew was Kumaru. Kumaru breathed heavily for a few moments, reveling in his afterglow.

"I know... And we should," a feral smile curled over his lips, "explain to them what we want," he finished with a deep laugh. Naruto felt his arm re-tied against the other, growling weakly. Sasuke curled into himself a bit, still dealing with his aching groin. It disgusted him to think about who had given him such a problem. The red-head near him snagged his arm and pulled him to his feet, smirking at his erection.

"Poor, little Sasuke is probably aching to cum, aren't you?" the man taunted, forcing the boy against the wall and shoving a knee between the young ninja's legs. Sasuke glared and squinted his eyes dangerously.

"Back off!" he ordered and lunged forward aggressively. Kumaru stood shakily and stamped over. The man shoved his partner out of the way, kneeing the Uchiha's groin swiftly before allowing him to fall to the floor. Naruto sat up, trembling as he felt Kumaru's seed on the back of his thighs. He flinched as he was hauled up and toward the door, along with Sasuke, who was hunched over and silent with agony. The boys were dragged roughly down the long hallway after leaving their room. Naruto shivered as he felt how cold this area was. The four stopped at another door, opening it and throwing the two children in. Sasuke whimpered and groaned quietly, knees up near his chest and head down. His tan friend got to his side, giving him a worried look.

"It's alright now, Sasuke. They're gone... I-" the blond stopped as searing pain erupted from his bleeding backside, making him fall back onto the floor and wince. Sasuke looked over his bruised shoulder at him.

"N-Naruto...," the Uchiha began, flinching as a man stepped out of the shadows and toward them. The boy narrowed his eyes and got to a sitting position, legs under him.

"So they weren't exaggerating... You really do have a woman's body," the man chuckled to Sasuke, who snarled and glared more angrily. Naruto was silent beside him. The man crouched in front of them, taking Sasuke's chin into his large hand and making the boy meet his brown eyes.

"So, you want to know why you're both here? Why we kidnapped you? Why we're doing these things?" he asked calmly. Sasuke grit his teeth. "Well, I'll gladly explain. You see, our village has a high... traffic rate. It's widely used by many, many buyers, traders, and marketers-"

"I don't give a damn about you're business, you sick fucker." A fist connected with the child's cheek, sending him onto his side on the floor. The brown-eyed man rubbed his knuckles and looked over the Uchiha.

"A bit impatient, aren't you, boy? If you want me to be blunt I'll be blunt. You are going to be used as prostitutes to bring in money for this village. Understand? If you refuse to do your job, there will be major consequences," the man growled, making Sasuke give him a shocked look. He'd known these guys would be messed up, but prostitution? He was now supposed to be a _prostitute_? Never would he follow such rules.

"Good fucking luck with that."

"You know you're just like the rest before we broke them. You're no different, brat, and you'll break just like the others," the ninja chuckled and stood up. "I believe we found someone you might know. She's a very lovely, young lady."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke growled, pausing as he saw a small silhouette being shoved to the floor near them. The Uchiha looked harder, realizing it wad his teammate.

"S-Sakura!" the boy stuttered with surprise and slight humiliation. The pink-haired girl looked up quickly at the sound of her friend's voice. Sasuke noticed she too was blindfolded and sighed mentally. He didn't want her to see how weak he was.

"Sasuke-kun?... Is that y-you?...," the girl whimpered with fear-laced words. Naruto let out a choked sob from his position and looked up shakily.

"Sakura-chan! Hold on!... We'll... get you out of here!"

"What nice friends, young lady. You should be thankful you have them," the man laughed and walked to the girl, hauling her up and tossing her at Sasuke. The black-eyed boy winced as he cushioned the female's fall with his chest. His teammate trembled against him, her slender arms hugging him tight. Sasuke blushed madly, finding she too was naked.

"S-Sasuke-kun...," she sobbed into his bare chest, tears staining his hot skin. The Uchiha glared at the man furiously. He simply grinned in return, one hand on his hip.

"No need to be so mad, Sasuke-_kun_. We didn't hurt her like we did you."

"How dare you! What did you do t-to Sasuke! Did you hurt Naruto, too!" Sakura whimpered loudly, pulling away from the boy and freezing. Her green orbs roamed for a moment over his shivering form, looking away the next moment. The man snickered and patted her hair.

"Nothing to worry your pretty head over, Sakura. Sasuke liked it," the man eyed the boy tauntingly. "Didn't you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Shut the fuck up," the boy cut in, head down so his bangs covered his eyes. The older ninja laughed and stood back up, walking toward the door.

"If any of you try to leave, I'll break your legs," he warned and left, slamming the door loudly. Sakura stared at the floor, tears dripping down her face.

"Sasuke-kun...," she whispered and bit her trembling, lower lip. The Uchiha was silent for a while, head still down.

"Like Naruto said, we'll get you out of here," he mumbled quietly, voice low and shameful. Sakura wiped her cheeks with the backs of her hands. The next moment she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his bound torso and pressing her face into his shoulder. Sasuke jumped at the sudden embrace and tried to calm his shivering.

"Sasuke... I-I'm so sorry... Kakashi-sensei is here! H-He'll help us, don't worry!" she encouraged the Uchiha and dropped her hold, hurrying to her other teammate. Naruto shook and withered under his friend's touch.

"Don't!" he yelled angrily as she rubbed his sweaty back. Sakura jumped and took her hand back.

"Naruto, it's ok! I won't hurt you-"

"Don't _look at me_!" the blond screamed in fury, lashing out as the girl reached out to him once again. Sasuke watched quietly, understanding where the other was coming from and knowing, at the same time, that Sakura wouldn't. The pink-haired girl looked toward him with red eyes. The Uchiha dropped his head with embarrassment.

"I... know you guys are... ashamed of what they did to you," the girl said, crossing her arms over her chest, "but I... I'm your teammate. I-I won't think less of you...," she finished, wiping more tears away when her friend's didn't respond. Sasuke, after waiting a few painfully silent minutes, decided to lift the veil of tension that had fallen over them.

"Where is Kakashi." Sakura looked up at the words in slight confusion.

"W-What?"

"Kakashi. You said he was here? Where is he?" Sasuke ordered, turning serious instantly as he forced down his other emotions. The girl sniffled and hugged herself as she thought.

"I don't... I don't remember..," she whimpered and shut her eyes. Her teammate sighed and glared at the door.

"Sakura, can you untie my arms...," the boy whispered after a while, feeling his lean limbs going numb like they had the day before. The kunoichi nodded and scooted over, messing with the ropes until they slid down Sasuke's hard stomach. The Uchiha groaned a bit as he moved them, hearing and feeling his joints pop. Sakura turned to her other teammate, wondering if he'd like her to do the same for him. Sakura quietly crawled back over, running her delicate fingertips over the blond's back.

"Naruto, can I untie you?" the child asked in a hushed tone. She didn't want her friend to grow angry like last time. All she wanted to do was help. Naruto, as if understanding Sakura's silent pleas, nodded his head once. The female took a shaky breath and began untying her teammate, thankful he had calmed a bit. Sasuke shuffled around behind her and yelped a bit, making her turn to see what had happened. The boy was on his hands and knees, panting through painfully clenched teeth.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stuttered fearfully, watching as the other tried to get to his feet. He once again crumpled to his shins, though. His legs simply couldn't hold his weight.

"I-I need to find... Kakashi..," he grunted tiredly, exhaustion evident in his gruff voice. The boy's teammate turned away from her blond friend, having finally undone the ropes restraining him, and glared at Sasuke angrily.

"You need to take it easy, Sasuke-kun... You're... hurt," she said quietly, looking down for a moment in grief. The Uchiha gave her a harsh look, face heating up. With a snarl, he slammed his fist down on the cold floor, grimacing as he felt his knuckles pulse painfully. The agony only made him more furious. Why was his body betraying him in such a time? Why couldn't he perform any jutsus? Yes. He knew the ropes he'd been tied with had chakra restraints, but they were gone now. Where was his damn chakra? The boy lifted his shaking hands up in front of his face and glared at them. Sakura's slender fingers entered his vision as they wrapped gently around his bruised wrist and made him look up with hard eyes. The girl was looking at him and he felt his face heat up with embarrassment. Though, the kunoichi's eyes were not full of disgust. They shined with understanding and concern, something that made Sasuke want to fall onto her shoulder and let out all of his emotions in a burst of salty tears- but, being a proud Uchiha, he would never do such a thing.

"Please try and calm down, Sasuke-kun... We'll find him, don't worry," she said soothingly and slowly held his hands, trying to comfort the other, who was obviously in mental turmoil. Sasuke pulled back as the girl's hands began to run up his arms, turning his head away and blushing at his nervousness. His teammate watched with sorrow-filled orbs. The boy was so broken, the once proud, courageous and strong Sasuke Uchiha was now trembling under her hands. It shook her to the core. She, ignoring the fact that she found the boy to be quite attractive, looked up to Sasuke. His strength encouraged her, and seeing him in shambles made her feel helplessly weak. The two jumped as the door was thrown open once again, the red-head from before chuckling and approaching the children. Sasuke glared defiantly at the man. He smirked in response.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, don't be like that. I made you feel good, didn't I?" the elder male taunted and forced Sasuke into the wall by his neck, inevitably choking the black-haired boy. The Uchiha winced and blushed deeper, mortified that Sakura was hearing these things. The man holding him up turned as he felt his shirt grabbed and yanked on weakly. Sakura stopped her pulling as she noticed it was doing little to no good, staring at her hands momentarily before she, too, was grabbed by the neck. Sasuke squirmed as he watched the girl cough and sputter, desperately needing to revive her oxygen-deprived lungs.

"Sa-... su-... ke," she choked out brokenly, making the red-head laugh harder.

"Awh, is this your girl, Sasuke-kun? I bet she'd hate to hear what I did to you earlier, eh?"

"D-don't-" the boy spat before the grip holding him up grew tighter and cut off his sentence. The man turned back to the pink-haired female. He leaned closer, letting his lips brush against her ear and making her tremble.

"I fucked Sasuke till he came all over himself. He screamed so beautifully, him and that hot mouth of his," the man snickered into her hair. Sakura opened her eyes wide, looking at Sasuke's red face. He eyed her with a grim look, embarrassment filling his black orbs. The man looked back at him with a smirk of victory. "Perhaps, we could show her what I did, Sasuke-kun? I doubt you'd mind," the man prodded more, seeing the boy's face contort into humiliation. He loosened his grip on his neck, wanting to hear his voice.

"I-If you fucking dare I'll-"

"What? What will you do? Explain, pretty-boy," the ginger taunted and finally dropped the two completely, standing up and crossing his arms. Naruto lied on the floor mere inches away, though, to Sakura and Sasuke, he looked to be unconscious. The Uchiha sent the nastiest look he could muster in such a state.

"I'll kill you if you do anything else...," he replied in a gruff voice, head low and eyes red. The curly-haired man smiled and nodded a bit.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke-kun. I won't touch you," he laughed and turned toward the girl at his feet, who was coughing and rubbing her sore throat. She sent a fearful look his way after a moment. The kunoichi gasped in surprise as a hand clamped down on his arm, dragging her up and onto her feet. The ginger's hands trailed down her side and onto her hip, where he gripped her mercilessly. A deep, feverish moan trickled from the man's throat at the feeling of her skin. Sasuke jumped at the sight, standing with shaky legs and leaning heavily against the wall.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura squeaked quietly as the large male kicked her legs apart with a chuckle, making her teammate take a step forward. Though, due to the unbearable pain between his legs, he fell to his knees.

"Get the hell away from her, bastard!" he ordered with a growl, stopping when the other men entered. They approached without a sound, and before Sasuke could stop either of them, he fell into darkness. The Uchiha hit the floor with a thud, the back of his neck red and irritated-looking from the recent hit to it. Sakura gasped at the sight, tears dribbling down her face as the new tormentors turned to her.

"Looks like we're finally alone," the brunette chuckled, advancing onto the helpless child with ease.

**Lol. Well that took fucking long enough. Hope you all don't want to strangle me and/or tear me to shreds! ;D**

***is attacked by a crowd of people***


End file.
